Containers may hold a variety of different types of liquids such as water, beverages, drinks, juices and the like. Containers also can hold various items such as energy drinks, protein drinks, shakes, foodstuffs, dressings, sauces, and liquid meal replacements. Fluid can be dispensed from some containers by inverting them and allowing the contents to flow downward through an opening (e.g., by pouring). Some containers are configured to dispense their contents by squeezing the container while an opening of the container is downwardly oriented.